Talk:Ellie Langford
This is a bit of a dumb question, but does anybody know who the voice actress is? 02:45, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Sonita Henry according to IMDB.com GrimmShadows 04:10, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Incorect info this paragraph has incorrect info. "During the Necromorph outbreak aboard the Sprawl, Ellie managed to fend off several Necromorphs until she was saved by Isaac Clarke. It appeared that she was trying to reach the government sector, the location of the Red Marker." She wasnt saved by Isaac, she nearly shot him while fighting off necromorphs also it was the black marker that was in the government sector, red marker was destroyed in the first game In the Graphic Novel Salvage it's revealed that they found fragments of the red marker. I haven't finshed the game yet but from what I've seen/heard It looks like those fragments were brought to the sprawl and put together. Also it's been hinted that there's more then one Red Marker most likely Marker A2. GrimmShadows 04:08, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Wow, isn't she hot. Pigtails are optional. if anyone is pissed off by this, just say. No dead space 2 here in the philippines yet, i have to wait......15:36, January 29, 2011 (UTC)15:36, January 29, 2011 (UTC)~~ What if we just start calling the marker in DS2 the Uber Marker, I mean come on that thing was huge, though I have no clue if the original Black Marker is of equal size. 17:12, January 29, 2011 (UTC) 'Incorrect Info' If you find the audio logs she was actually in the CEC leading a group of 30 people with a guy named Caleb(?). Eventually everyone she was with died and then she met up with Isaac. ~~Squireyoung~~ eye After Ellie lost her eye from stross, the damaged eye occasionally switches. Atleast for PC. im not sure if im right but it seems her character-model has the right eye damaged while her cutscenes has the left eye damaged. also Isaac's eye, despite being stabbed by a needle, is fully intact at the final seen. both eyes i might add. Isaac & Ellie in the future? This may seem like a silly thing to say, but maybe Isaac and Ellie will develop a relationship in the future? Maybe in the next game? Cause from seeing Isaac going through Dead Space 2, he was having a very difficult time letting go of Nicole, even if it was the Marker talking to him than herself. Despite the Marker using Nicole against him to lure him in, it kind of made him let her go in a way, if you think about it. But even when he let her go after destroying his Dementia, he seemed to give up and accept death waiting, that is until Ellie came back and saved him. Isaac can't see Nicole anymore, since his dementia is gone, which could then help him even further with moving on, and maybe develop a relationship with Ellie. However, this is just a thought. We will have to wait and see. ~~CEC JAKX~~ January 30, 2011 (EST) Bite wound? When Issac and Ellie were flying away in the final cutscene, it seemed the camera focused on her arm, and Issac was kinda staring at the bite wound. The skin looked a little like a necromorph's skin too. Possibly infected? You have to be dead in order to become a Necromorph Qsvgxn 03:42, January 31, 2011 (UTC) In the opening scene Franco starts transforming into a slasher while he is still alive. Yeah, but an Infector attacks and transforms Franco while he's still alive. Ellie is just wounded. At the end of the game Isaac is just checking to see if there are no necromorphs inside the ship. If you look at his body when he sees Ellie you can see he lets out a sigh of relief. He was just paranoid that Ellie wasn't actually there.El Inspector 05:45, January 31, 2011 (UTC)